


Fate

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda went to United States for a mission. She didn't expect to meet certain people from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Miranda got off the plane with her partner Xiao Yang. Already there were people waiting to receive them, with the boards in their hands. She looked around. It was the last place she was in United States, but there was nothing to remind her of her old memory.

Everything passed.

They got into the nondescript car, and there they were briefed again by he woman inside. “Your mission, should you receive it, is to retrieve Mu Fang, one of the key person in Guang Dong Collective case. Here are the details.” She handed an envelope to them.

Miranda opened the envelope, took out the documents, scanned them, then took them to Yang. Yang looked at them and said, “This guy really likes his women.”

“Yeah, and it’ll be a weakness to exploit. Your’re among the countriy’s top agents, and I had full confidence in you two.”

“Understood.” Miranda and Yang said.

After Miranda and Yang settled down in an hostel, they left to the street to start their surveillance. When they’re walking, Miranda was once again reminded of how fast this city was. In 15 minutes, they walked through a procession, a street performance, and ---- she thought, grabbing the hand from behind and twisted. There was a muffled groan. A robbery. She turned around, released her hand and said in English, “Go!” The thief ran away.

“This city,” Yang shook her head. Miranda was about to say something when there were shouting, running, and sounds of things breaking. She looked at the source of the sounds and saw a man in green and yellow costume fighting another in black clothes. _It’s really a weird choice of colour,_ she thought. Then she noticed that light formed on the man in green and yellow’s hand and he thumped his fist-----

_It’s impossible! What’s Iron Fist doing in United States?_

Yang pulled at her sleeves and said, “We should go.” Miranda nodded, hiding her shock. It was unwise to stay in places attracting unwanted attention. But she needed to figure out the truth. Did the Kun Lun have plan here?

They finished their task today and Miranda surfed the Internet for the information of Iron Fist as there was no mention of the fight today in newspapers. The New Yorker must have been used to this kind of fight, she thought and shrugged, wondering how they managed to live in such a weird city. She tried several combination of words and entered the English for Iron Fist. After pages of clothing and footwear, she located a picture of that man in image search. The page the photo was on showed that he was a C-list fodder. What does this mean? Another search shows that this mean he was a small-time hero.

Miranda felt ridiculous. Back in the Kun Lun, Iron Fist was whispered with reverence, a dream that everyone would like to achieve, including her. But now he was just nothing here.

Why returning to a country that ignored you? Just because it was where your biological DNA came from?

She started another search of her brother’s name. It took her some times because she could hardly remember it now. But a search of Danny Rand revealed that he was the owner of Rand Company.  
So he gave up for money?

Yang came to her and said, “What’s the matter? You look angry. “

“Just checking something,” Miranda said, pressing Alt+F4 to close the window.

“Cheer up. We only need to spend one or more days here,” Yang said, “ Will you tell me what’s troubling you?”

“No. Just... I don’t understand people.”

“The Americans? Perhaps we can make more sense of them when we stay longer, but I’d prefer not.”

“I can’t think of anything more worthy than this life I have. It gives me a home, a mission, and... you.” Miranda held Yang’s hand, thinking of the struggle to get to this place, thinking of everything that happened between.

Yang held her hand back. “I can’t too. It means so much to me.” Then she pressed her lips on Miranda. Then kiss ended too soon, to Miranda anyway, but then Yang said, “Sleep now. Job to do tomorrow.”

The next night their surveillance took off and they located their target in a high class night club. A smiles, money well spent and connection opened the door to them, and now they were in a night dress, smiling, holding a drink, noticing the environment like an eagle.

Their target walked to them with a greasy smile, but Miranda knew not to underestimate him. This guy was modified, with strength like a bear. That’s why they were sent instead of the usual procedure.

Miranda threw a flirty glace, a smile, playing the kind of dolls that the information stated to be the weakness of this guy. It worked. She needed to wave off some advance, but he was gradually falling into their trap.

Then there were glasses crashing.

Miranda looked up and saw that Danny was there in a fighting stance. A Black guy stood up and seemed to be ready to pounce. She wondered about the twist of fate that bring them together in the same place.

But it was no conductive to their mission. Miranda feigned fear and said, “Why don’t we go? I’m scared.”

“All right, girl,” their target said.

They left from the back door, then Miranda approached him as if to throw a kiss, but instead press a syringe to inject the liquid into his neck. The man’s eyes were wide open and tried to struggle, but the drug worked and he collapsed. Yang stood to hide the action.

“Drunk,” Miranda said apologetically to the guard. The guard nodded with sympathy.

Miranda and Yang helped the man to their car. Soon the man would return to his home land and face the just punishment. Miranda and Yang could then return home for a well deserved break. When the car started driving, she saw Danny and that guy were half thrown away from the club. She deliberately turned away. It was a part of life closed to her, and she preferred that.


End file.
